


Zelda Songs

by Sheogorath



Category: The Legend of Zelda series
Genre: Gen, Parody, celebration, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs I wrote about the Legend of Zelda games to some of the melodies from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelda Songs

# Zelda Songs.

## Epona’s Ditty.

Epona  
Little horse  
Celtic goddess whom I ride  
Carry me to Zelda  
We will rescue her

Epona  
Brave young one  
Best beloved of Malon  
Cantering through Hyrule  
Epona

(Adapted from ‘Epona’s Song’; Copyright 1998 Kondo Koji. All rights reserved.)

✱   ✱   ✱

## Liberating Zelda.

Zelda, I’m coming to you  
I will rescue you from the evil Ganondorf  
Just hold on real tight, I’ll make sure you’re alright  
I will be there tonight, Hime!

Zelda, I’m coming to you  
I will rescue you, I promise!  
You see, I love you  
Zelda of Hyrule  
I swear I’ll save you  
So hang on for me, okay?

Zelda, I’m coming to you  
I will rescue you from the evil Ganondorf  
Just hold on real tight, I’ll make sure you’re alright  
I will be there tonight, be there tonight, be there tonight  
Be there tonight, be there tonight, be there tonight  
Be there tonight, be there tonight  
Be there tonight, be there tonight  
Be there tonight, be there tonight  
Be there tonight, be there tonight  
Hang tight, Princess, I will be right there for you!

(Adapted from ‘Termina Field Theme’; Copyright © 2000 Kondo Koji. All rights reserved.)

✱   ✱   ✱

## Sheikah Lullaby.

Close your eyes, Zelda, go to sleep  
Impa will stand watch over you  
Close your eyes, Princess, go to sleep  
Impa will be here

I’ll stand watch over you  
I will be here with you  
I’ll keep you safe all through the night

(Adapted from ‘Zelda’s Theme’; Copyright © 1998 Kondo Koji. All rights reserved.)

✱   ✱   ✱

## Song of Legend (Short).

Great Hero of Legend  
Heal the Future in order to save the Past

(Adapted from ‘Song of Time’; Copyright © 1998 Kondo Koji. All rights reserved.)

✱   ✱   ✱

## Song of Legend (Long).

Great Hero of Legend  
Heal the Future in order to save the Past  
Great Hero of Legend  
Heal the Future in order to save the Past

To rectify our error grave  
The Realm of Hyrule you must save  
Great Hero of Legend  
Heal the Future in order to save the Past

(Adapted from ‘Temple of Time’; Copyright © 1998 Kondo Koji. All rights reserved.)

**Author's Note:**

> All songs' lyrics Copyright © 2009-2011 Romersa’s Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform these works for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
